The present invention generally relates to exit devices for use in association with doors. A known exit device assembly comprises an exit device mounted on the door, an upper latch mechanism mounted adjacent the top of the door, and a lower latch mechanism mounted adjacent the bottom of the door. The exit device may have a pushpad or crossbar. The upper latch mechanism may be engageable with a strike on the door frame above the door, and the lower latch mechanism may be engageable with a recess in the floor below the door. The exit device may be operably connected to the latch mechanisms by rigid rods.